Various forms of current sensors are known in the art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,904, entitled "Coaxial Current Sensors," by Bullock, issued Nov. 19, 1991, assigned to the assignee of the present invention and herein incorporated by reference. State of the art current sensors typically suffer from several disadvantages, such as the need for magnetic insulation to avoid the effects of external electromagnetic fields upon the current measurements obtained. Likewise, current sensors may suffer from difficulties associated with the sensing wires that may introduce nonlinearities due to mutual coupling and other electromagnetic effects. Likewise, due to the materials often used, such as iron or magnetic cores, and the manufacturing care necessary to manufacture the current sensor, accurate current sensors are sometimes more costly than desired for the particular application, such as a typical metering application. Such current sensors may also be heavy or bulky for the particular application. A need thus exists for a device or method for sensing or measuring current that overcomes these disadvantages.